Trenton Fire Department (New Jersey)
Department Profile The Trenton Fire Department was first established in 1747 as a volunteer company. It became one of the first professional paid departments in the United States on April 4, 1892. The history of the department is on display at the Meredith Havens Fire Museum which is part of the Fire Headquarters building on Perry Street. The TFD is currently comprised of the following units: * 7 Firehouses * 7 Engine Companies * 3 Ladder Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 1 Battalion * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) History Disbanded Fire Companies 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 1 / Ladder 1' - 460 Calhoun Street (North 25) :Engine 1 - 2009 KME Predator (1500/600) :Ladder 1 - 2005 Seagrave Commander II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Rusling Hose Fire Company, Hamilton Township Fire District 3 Truck 13) :Marine Unit 1 - Ford F-250 towing zodiac rescue boats 'Engine 3 / Ladder 2' - 720 South Broad Street (South Trenton / Chambersburg) :Engine 3 - 1997 KME Predator (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 10) :Ladder 2 ' - 2017 KME Predator Panther (-/-/101' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Engine 11 (Spare)' '- 1991 KME Renegade (1250/500) 'Engine 6' - 561 North Clinton Avenue (East Trenton) :Engine 6 '- 2017 KME Predator Panther (1500/600) 'Engine 7 - 502 Hamilton Avenue (Chambersburg / Wilbur II) :Engine 7 - 2017 KME Predator Panther (1500/600) 'Engine 8 / Battalion 1' - 698 Stuyvesant Avenue (Stuyvesant / Prospect) :Engine 8 - 2006 KME Predator (1500/600) :Battalion 1 - Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 9' - 1464 West State Street (West Ward) : Engine 9 - 2019 KME Predator Panther (1500/600) : Foam Unit 1 - 'Engine 10 / Ladder 4 / Rescue 1 / Deputy 1 / Fire Headquarters' - 244 Perry Street (Ewing & Carroll) : Engine 10 - 2010 KME Predator (1500/600) : Ladder 4 '- 2000 E-One Cyclone (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) : '''Rescue 1 '- 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Rescue 1 heavy rescue : '''Deputy 1 - Ford F-250 : Haz-Mat Unit 1 - 2002 Freightliner FL 70 / Hackney : Haz-Mat Unit 2 (Support Unit) - 2004 Ford F-550 / Reading : Command Unit '''- 2011 Kenworth / Pierce : '''Engine 12 (Spare) - 1996 KME pumper (1250/500/65' Redi-tower) (Ex-Engine 9) : Ladder 5 (Spare) - 1997 Simon Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 1) Retired Apparatus :2003 KME (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 1) :1997 Simon Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1993 KME pumper (1250/500) :1992 KME pumper (1250/500/65' Redi-tower) :1991 KME pumper (1250/500) :1990 Pemfab SLP944A Sovereign / Thibault platform (-/-/85' rear-mount Skypod) (SN#T90-374) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Victoriaville) :1982 Sutphen pumper (1000/500) :1936 Mack tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/75') (Sold to Croydon Fire Company No. 1 (Pennsylvania)) 'External Links' *Trenton Fire Department *Meredith Havens Fire Museum Station Map Category:Mercer County, New Jersey Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating KME apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating LTI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus